


Love Is Blind 旁觀者清

by ASSD



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 短談邁克羅夫特與帕西弗的金士曼訓練生時光，以及對於友人深陷戀愛中的小小縱容。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 僅獻給親愛的颼魅──希比奇。此篇可當成《Messy code 雜亂無章》和《Mr. Postcard》的補述。

邁克羅夫特一眼看出訓練生中只有帕西弗中具競爭力。

他們初見於金士曼的騎士選拔，當時『非純血』的他尚學不會收斂，急於展現，蔑視一切。帕西弗則過於隱晦沉默，放置顯赫的家世，將自己隔絕於喧囂之外。

高傲愚蠢，所有同梯生對他們異口同聲地評論道，但那群金魚們不知這恰巧也是他倆對所有俗人的暗罵。

最一開始，好事之人常搧風點火，盼引燃背景截然不同的兩人產生衝突火花，最好鬥得兩敗俱傷，他們放著餌，卻總被當事人踢至一旁，隨著時間拉長，反倒增長彼此的欽佩。

直至帕西弗以目標物桌上的舒芙蕾塌陷判斷進店時間，而邁克羅夫特插嘴補充歪斜也可能是受杯緣砂糖影響，在旁人來不及意識這是兩人第一次意見相左，便被雙方相視大笑的反常打斷看戲慾念，誰也猜不到這就是後來他們發展為好友的契機。

是的，甜點一向是他們的弱點，但也幸好在當時只有他倆知道。

佔據成績榜上第一位的不是帕西弗便是邁克羅夫特，但彼此對此毫無意見。私底下，他們交換甜點名店和食譜，偶爾也聊聊未來，帕西弗對於成為金士曼騎士一事毫不在意，他知道自己在哪都可以過得好，這讓原本想以自己鄙陋之血惹惱亞瑟的邁克羅夫特產生新的詭計。但對於繼續受訓純粹是因輸不起這點，兩人倒有志一同。

最末幾次的試驗，他倆無視梅林的警告，待他人因恐慌開傘確認後，兩人相視一笑，直墜而下，在符合規定的高度時一同開出傘花，雙雙通過。爾後的忠誠度測試，帕西弗一如既往的緘默，而邁克羅夫特則在對方威脅要對夏洛克下手時狂笑不已，催促著對方：「噢，相信我，在你自以為找到他時，他早已掌握了你。」

最後，邁克羅夫特在趾高氣昂的王面前，以藏在胸前口袋的鋼筆，殺了親手養大的狗，並將亞瑟面上的錯愕永掛於思想宮殿的迴廊上，作為整個受訓過程最完美的留念。

「給你個忠告，亞瑟，在被自己養的雜種狗咬死前，先斬了牠。」

他留下這句，便邁出門恭喜隔壁房的正式騎士，並約定慶祝彼此就職後的午茶地點，帕西弗成了金士曼的騎士，邁克羅夫特則進入軍情六處，展開他小小公務員的生活。

因公務，兩人的生活偶有交錯，但隨著時間推移，邁克羅夫特漸漸察覺自己的好友有些許不同。

最初是討論千禧年事件會議時，發現友人夾在《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》的糖果紙書籤，以及莫名多出的青少年文學收藏。但也在近十年之後，才將懷疑轉為較為明確的確認，那場本篤十六世訪英的安防會議，帕西弗輕瞄安西婭腕表的眼神，被他記進了心底。

會議結束後，他未說破也未提問，僅遞給對方安西婭整理的流行女錶型錄。

毫無意外地，帕西弗挑眉婉拒：「有些事還是要照傳統的來。」

「純手工製造，」他則回以明白的笑：「還真有福氣。」

帶著傳統光輝的騎士聳聳肩，不置可否，而披著三套件的小官員笑彎了腰，無法說出那段對愛情的警世真言。

縱使他不相信愛情，但也不會輕忽，對於眼前友人正醞釀的芬芳，他的期待大於惋惜，他的好奇蓋過孤寂。

且成為唯一的清醒者，也沒什麼壞處。

──  
Fin.


End file.
